rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dust
For the World of Remnant episode of the same name, see Dust (WoR episode). Dust is a source of energy in Remnant. The physical properties of Dust make it incredibly useful for a variety of purposes, particularly in the weapons of many characters in the series. The name "Dust" is implied to be a reference to the primordial state from which mankind was born. As a natural resource, it is sometimes poetically referred to as "Nature's Wrath"[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-sGiE10zNQM RWBY Episode 1: "Ruby Rose"] or more prosaically as an energy propellant.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sLv6FfHlxmI RWBY Episode 2: "The Shining Beacon"] History According to ancient legends recounted during the opening narration of "Ruby Rose", mankind was fighting a losing struggle with creatures of darkness known as the Grimm. However, through their resourcefulness and ingenuity, humanity managed to discover and harness a source of power they named "Dust" in order to battle the Grimm. The advent of Dust became the turning point in the war. It would appear that after mankind drove back the Grimm and built civilizations, Dust became integrated into everyday life within Remnant. Despite its widespread use and prevalence in society, humanity has yet to understand the origins or the implications of their involvement with Dust.''RWBY'' Volume 2: World of Remnant: "Dust" Description Dust is known as a naturally occurring energy propellant triggered by the Aura of Humans and Faunus. For unknown reasons, Dust does not function outside of the atmosphere of Remnant, precluding the possibility of space flight.''RWBY'' Volume 3: World of Remnant: "Cross Continental Transmit System" Types of Dust Dust exists in four basic types. These four types can be combined both artificially and naturally to form other types of Dust, each with their own unique properties. Different colors of Dust appear to correspond to their different natures or effects. The four basic colors are red, blue, yellow, and green. Other known colors include cyan, white, purple, bright orange and dark orange. Each color has its own unique property. Green is known to correspond to wind, but what elements the other three basic colors correspond to have yet to be confirmed.Kristina Nguyen's Twitter *'Wind' or Air - A "primary" type of Dust, known to correspond to green crystals. *'Fire' - Fire is mentioned by Weiss in "The Shining Beacon" as a type of Dust. Miles states that red crystals are Fire Dust in the RWBY Volume 3 Live Stream.[https://youtu.be/hbCHDhM9Nos?t=3114 RWBY Volume 3 Live Stream] In "Ruby Rose", a henchman calls the red crystals "Burn. Uncut" (also seen in closed caption subtitles) which might be a name for the Fire Dust type. *'Water' - Mentioned by Weiss in "The Shining Beacon" *'Lightning' - Mentioned by Weiss in "The Shining Beacon" *'Ice' - A "secondary" type of Dust, formed by the combination of Water and Air Dust. *'Steam' - A "secondary" type of Dust, formed by the combination of Water and Fire Dust. *'Gravity' *'Earth' - Shown when Blake made a rock clone in "No Brakes". Crystalline and Powder Dust can be found in two distinct states, crystalline and powdered. Both crystalline and powdered Dust are known to be highly explosive. For example, during the Dust store robbery, Roman Torchwick threw a crystal at Ruby Rose's feet and fired at it, causing a sizable explosion. The powdered form appears to be even more volatile, since something as innocuous as a sneeze is enough to detonate a cloud of Dust. Both powdered and crystalline Dust can presumably be activated by Aura. Weiss uses powdered Dust in Myrtenaster. Uses Dust serves as a power source for the majority of technology in Remnant, from airships to androids, though some alternative technologies do exist.Rooster Teeth Extra Life 2015 Livestream However, Dust can still be used without the aid of weapons or machines and unleashed in its raw form, such as lightning. Technology powered by Dust is known to glow.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SoJzEb7qH28#t=2468 RTX 2013 Panel: RWBY] The people of Remnant attempted to achieve spaceflight and space-based communications with Dust as propellant fuel, but its inability to operate outside of Remnant's atmosphere hindered these endeavors. Combat The discovery of Dust was instrumental to humanity's initial defeat of the Grimm, and Dust continues to be used extensively in combat. Dust can be harnessed in a variety of ways, but when used in its raw form, its full potential requires both an Aura and the intelligence to use it, meaning Humans, Faunus, and certain artificial beings, such as Penny Polendina, are the only ones who are able to effectively use it for combat. Dust bullets, however, are much simpler to use, merely requiring the user to pull the trigger. Ruby's weapon, Crescent Rose, has also been mentioned to use rounds containing different kinds of Dust.DVD Commentaries [timestamp needed] Torchwick also makes reference to Dust rounds as being amongst the merchandise he stole, in the episode "Best Day Ever". It is mentioned that such rounds come in several different sizes and cartridges to be used for any given situation. While this form is the most common and easiest way to use Dust in battle, it can also be used in its raw form, which is described as being "elegant, yet destructive" in nature and requiring a certain level of discipline to maintain control over. More archaic uses for Dust as a weapon include weaving it into clothes or directly implanting it into the wielder's body. One prominent example of raw Dust usage is Weiss Schnee's Multi-Action Dust Rapier, Myrtenaster, which contains vials of numerous colors of powdered Dust in its revolving chamber. She can allow Dust to flow from an exhaust port[http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/File:Myrtenaster_Mechanics.png Image of Myrtenaster's mechanics] onto Myrtenaster's blade to augment her attacks, such as casting fire from her blade.[http://youtu.be/N1TJ5YA3jfw?t=2m16s RWBY Episode 6: "The Emerald Forest"] She can also use her glyphs to manipulate how Dust flows and manifests. She has demonstrated this ability numerous times with ice Dust by manipulating what shape the ice would take.[http://youtu.be/ctiDu69kIho?t=4m12s RWBY Episode 8: "Players and Pieces"][http://youtu.be/a1EuyliSO_Q?t=14m15s RWBY Vol 2 Episode 4: "Painting the Town..".][http://youtu.be/CUYhvPoxuas?t=14m21s RWBY Vol 2 Episode 11: "No Brakes"][http://youtu.be/-p4iS_p3b8E?t=3m10s RWBY Vol 2 Episode 12: "Breach"] In "Field Trip", it is also speculated by Ironwood that Cinder Fall utilizes Dust, which glows orange, woven into her clothing as a weapon. Cinder's use of dust also seems to allow her to generate dual black glass swords, which can be converted into a bow as well. Another novel usage of Dust is in the episode "No Brakes", where Blake Belladonna inserts Dust vials into her main weapon, Gambol Shroud, and uses it in conjunction with her Semblance. While normally her Shadow images are simply evanescent copies of her, with Dust they take on the properties of an element, such as stone statues, ice sculptures, or explosive fiery apparitions. During the combat tournament of the Vytal Festival, Dust crystals are scattered throughout the arena for combatants to use. During the match between Team RWBY and Team ABRN, Ruby was able to detonate ice Dust to immobilize an opponent. Reese Chloris also combined fire Dust with her weapon, imbuing it with fire properties. Production and Distribution The Schnee Dust Company is one of the largest producers of Dust in the world. Dust is mined from the Schnee Quarry, purified, and transported by railway lines[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ImKCt7BD4U4 RWBY "Black" Trailer] or by sea'[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3b1gs8KrM-M ''RWBY Episode 16: "Black and White"]' to distributors. Dust is then sold to the public by Dust shops such as From Dust Till Dawn. Crystalline Dust is apparently safe enough to leave out on display openly, whereas powdered Dust is dispensed from tubes on the wall and stored in portable cylindrical canisters. Bags that have been seen on store shelves have the same bright hues as the tubes and their Dust, but whether they contain Dust themselves is unknown. Much like real world resources, Dust has been said to be a limited resource as it is mined from the ground.'[http://youtu.be/v7lsmq4x9fE?t=26m9s RWBY Livestream]' Trivia *Creator Monty Oum has compared Dust to Materia from the ''Final Fantasy video game series.AfterBuzz TV Volume 2 Episodes 1 & 2 **He went on to state that, originally, all of the Dust in Myrtenaster was going to be red but still have different effects. This was because he felt that red went well with Weiss' design, as well as the fact that, design-wise, he was uncomfortable with having a character walk around with "a rainbow" on them. He ended up putting those feelings aside and deciding that it would be better for the audience if Dust was color-coded.AfterBuzz TV Volume 2 Episodes 1 & 2 References Category:Terminology Category:Consumer Products Category:Power Category:Items